


What Needs to be Said

by OrangeMasonJar (QueenSeerofHearts)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First step, Fluff, M/M, apologies n stuff, guilty lance, klance buddies, rivals to friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSeerofHearts/pseuds/OrangeMasonJar
Summary: Before Lance can hope to unite with his team, there's something that needs to be done. An apology.





	What Needs to be Said

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't necessarily "romantic" per say, but I see a lot of 'rivals to friends to lovers' fics without a whole lot of emphasis on the transition. Not to mention, Lance HAS kinda been a dick sometimes so I believe the friendship should start with a sweet apology :) Enjoy!

"I'm sorry for everything."

"Uhm, a little clarity on what the hell it is you're talking about?" Keith raised an eyebrow, looking over at Lance in a mix of caution and bewilderment. 

Lance sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He'd been going over all kinds of ways to talk to Keith about this but now that he'd started, his mind fell blank. He reached down to the remote on the table and paused the movie. Lance wasn't even really sure what they were watching, but he'd needed to get up the nerve to tell Keith what he wanted to say. He shifted in his chair, looking at Keith in the dim lighting.

"I bullied you."

"Lance, don't-"

"Please. Let me finish? It's something I really need to say. Something I've needed to say for a long time." Lance sighed, his gaze dropping to his lap. 

Keith was perplexed but decided by Lance's tone it was probably something important so he stayed quiet, maintaining his analytical state. Lance took a deep breath, thankful no one else was around. 

"I'm insecure. I'm an insecure ass. But this isn't about me, this is about you so I'm not going to make it about me..." he paused, finding the words. "You're incredible Keith. You really are. There aren't many people that could do what you did and be, well, _alive_ for one thing. Look... I admire you. I always have. But because I was so insecure, I wanted to make you feel as badly as I did. I put you down, threw you into competitions you never asked for, and ridiculed you because I couldn't handle the thought of someone being so much better at me. At everything. But you are. You are an unstoppable force in this team. You're brave and selfless and my god, one of the smartest people I've ever met. Don't tell her I said this, but sometimes I think even more than Pidge. You never flinched. I forced so much of my problems out onto you and you didn't even blink. You are strong and I'm the _biggest_ jackass in the universe and all I really want now is for us to be friends. Real and true friends, not just for the sake of forming Voltron, but for us. Because once I realized everything I had done to you, I realized how shitty I really was. And please, don't feel any pressure to accept this apology. Just know it's something I think about. Is that.... is that something you could want? A friendship? Maybe?" 

Lance hoped Keith couldn't tell how much he was holding his breath. Keith was eerily quiet but by this point, Lance knew that just meant he was processing information. In truth, Keith was baffled. The last thing he ever expected from Lance was such a genuine apology. After a few minutes of deafening silence, Keith spoke.

"I appreciate the sentiment. I do. And I want to be your friend too. I don't mind the competition. You keep me on my toes and help motivate me. Thank you for acknowledging your attitude. I... really needed to hear that."

Keith gave a soft half smile, extending a forearm which Lance grasped simultaneously with Keith's on his own. 

"Wanna watch the rest of this movie, _buddy_?" Lance smiled, leaning back into the cushions.

Keith snorted.

"Sure thing, _pal_."

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes I know this was really short but it was one of those 'I can't go to sleep until I write this' kinda things. I can't wait for season 5 to bring me more inspiration! 
> 
> Thanks for the motivation to keep posting. 
> 
> Have a good one!


End file.
